Katie
Katie, labeled The Sweet Girl, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. She does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over, Total Drama All Stars Do Over, or Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. She returns in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over on the BFFFLs with her race partner and best friend, Sadie. Katiesquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg Biography Katie was raised in the small town of Twig Harbour - see Sadie's bio. Actually, if you want to know anything about Katie, just see Sadie's bio. They know absolutely everything about each other. And why not? They're practically the same person. Katie thinks the experience on Total Drama Island is going to be great for both of them. It'll really bring them closer together as friends, although it's hard to imagine how that's humanly possible since they already do EVERYTHING together. They even have the same summer job. Every summer they make their own ice cream and sell it at the pier. Their most popular flavour is Spumindi Lauper. (That's because Katie - just like Sadie - has a ginormous passion for all things 80s!) It was actually Sadie's idea to start their own business. While Katie thinks with her heart, Sadie thinks with her head. Together, they complete each other. If Katie starts a sentence, Sadie is sure to finish. They love all the same things, including each other. Katie loves to sew and makes all of their outfits from scratch (that's right, she sews Sadie's clothes too - duh! how else could they match?) Katie and her best pal Sadie love to stay positive and are too busy being creative to let anything bother them. And thank goodness, because if it did, their sweet little hearts couldn't take it. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Katie started off with her best friend, Sadie by her side. The two became devastated when they were separated, Katie went on the Rabid Ducks while Sadie went on the Killer Bass. They never switched teams. Katie was comforted by Bridgette, Beth, and Sierra. In The Sucky Outdoors, Sadie and Katie were separated from their teams by Scott who wished to sabotage the Killer Bass. Katie and Sadie got lost and became bitter towards each other. They ended their friendship there. Sadie was eliminated along with Sierra in that episode. The two made up once Sadie boarded the Boat of Losers. Later, Beth and Katie worked together to help Bridgette get a boyfriend, Shin. They tried decoding a haiku as well in If You Can't Take The Heat... written by Harold. They later discovered that the letter was for Jo and gave it to her. Dj began developing a crush for Katie after this and the two started recognizing each other's feelings in Basic Straining. They threw airplanes to each other and vowed to date when the game was over. Once the merge began, in Brunch Of Disgustingness, Chris had Sierra swap places with Katie in the game, believing she was expendable. Much to the ire of Dj and Katie's friends. Katie rooted for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Katie teamed up with Sadie, DJ, and Dakota. Katie and Sadie ended their friendship again and tried making each other jealous. Katie made Dakota her new BFFFL while Sadie made Anne Maria her new BFFFL. Katie was drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over along with Anne Maria and DJ. Total Drama Action Do-Over Katie and DJ were placed on separate teams again. Katie went to the Screaming Gaffers while DJ went to the Killer Grips. Katie began developing romantic feelings for Justin, but resisted the urges due to her loyalty with DJ. In 3:10 To Crazytown Katie and DJ talked about Justin and how his hotness was a problem in the relationship, but Katie reassured DJ that it was nothing personal or romantic. DJ took her word for in. Later, Mama DJ, a staff member on the set, warned Katoe not to break her "poopy doop's" heart. Katie's friends, Zoey and Dawn promised not to tell anyone about her attraction to Justin, but everyone practically knew it anyway, causing Katie to shun her friends. Katie broke her promise and gave in to Justin's looks in The Sand Witch Project. DJ broke up with Katie in that episode. DJ was eliminated the episode after, which enraged Katie and forced her to take her anger out on Justin. Sadly, in Full Metal Drama, Katie was eliminated when Eva joined and someone needed to leave to give her a spot to join. Mama DJ volunteered Katie. She rooted for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Katie and Sadie set up a dating website for everybody. Beth gets a boyfriend on that website and he ends up robbing her. Beth sues the website only to get sued back and end up in jail. Katie is sincerely sorry. She does not get drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Do-Over Katie did not participate in the game, but she did comment as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She had a happy reunion with Sadie in The Aftermath IX after being separated from her all season. Katie roots for Beth in the finale, but later cheers for Courtney. Total Drama Pahkitew Do-Over Katie and Sadie appeared in Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama when Tanner interviewed them during a spy-session on one of their online-dating successes, courtesy of their own dating website designed by them. Shin and Harrison were their clients, and when offered invitations into Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over, Katie and Sadie accepted. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do-Over Katie and Sadie both competed together as a team on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as the BFFFLs. Katie and Sadie were both excited to be there, and spent a vast majority of their short time on the show reminiscing on past events shared between the two best friends. Their flakiness on the tasks set before them and their struggle to maintain focus led to their downfall as the first team to be eliminated from the season. She rooted for the Nature Lovers in the finale. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Katie has yet to outrank Cody, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Duncan and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Katie has yet to outrank Jo and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Katie has yet to outrank Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Sadie has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Beth, Courtney, Harold and Bridgette. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Sadie has yet to outrank B, Dawn, Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Zoey, and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters, Sadie has yet to outrank Vanessa, Will, Felicity, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Katie has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Scarlett and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters that Katie has competed against, she has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Candace, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Katie has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Ellody, Laurie, Tom, Jen, Kelly, Taylor, Jay, Mickey, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Trivia *Katie is currently one of fifteen contestants to have competed in only two seasons, the others being Vanessa, Will, Tyler, Sierra, Sam, Sadie, Robert, Lightning, Mel, Felicity, Eva, Charlotte, Beth and Anne Maria. KatieFear2.png KatieExcited.png KatieFear.png Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDRRDO Contestants